Orde (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Orde was the first Toa of Psionics in existence. He was killed during the Toa/Dark Hunter War in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Unlike most other Toa of Psionics, Orde came into being as a Toa rather than as a Ce-Matoran. In the early days of the Matoran Universe's construction, Orde was known to have been tasked with taming a tribe of disgruntled Zyglak. However, the young Toa lost his patience and drove the Zyglak to greater levels of hatred. Thus, all subsequent Matoran and Toa of Psionics were made female due to the incident, as females were thought to be more gentle than their male counterparts. At some point in his life, Orde was known to have joined a Toa Team though details of this period of his life are unclear. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Without Teridax's influence, however, the outcomes of a number of key events met differing results. Thus, between the Great Disruption and the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Orde became as part of a newly-formed Toa Team and was widely respected by the local Matoran population of the continent. Toa/Dark Hunter War Roughly 3,000 years ago, when the Toa/Dark Hunter War broke out in Metru-Nui, Orde and his team were dispatched to the city to support their fellow Toa in the effort against the Dark Hunters. However, an Av-Matoran named Glon became eager to join the battle and joined the Toa team as a Matoran aide. Several months into the war, Orde and Glon were ordered to transport a Toa Stone through the Canyon of Unending Whispers. The Toa and Matoran took this responsibility in regular hourly shifts but stopped to light a camp fire when night fell. Consequently, an unnamed entity then confronted the pair and supposedly fired a harpoon at Orde, striking him in the hip. The Toa died of blunt trauma as a result of this. More than 3,000 years later, Orde's body was discovered by a Po-Matoran with a metal detector and a number of archaeologists were present to announce his finding. However, Orde had been moved into a burial position by his killer and the Toa Stone had been left untouched. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Psionics, Orde possessed the ability to create and control psionic energy. However, unlike Toa of most other elements, Orde could not absorb psionic energy. As the first and only male Toa of Psionics, Orde was naturally aggressive and easily angered, but was also incredibly brave and strong-willed in the face of adversity. Mask and Weapons Orde was known to have carried a sword while he was a Toa. Orde was known to have worn a navy Kanohi Mahiki, the Great Mask of Illusion, which allowed him to shapeshift or to cast powerful illusions. Trivia *Orde's grave was originally created, by BobTheDoctor27, in November 2010 and remained completely unchanged for almost a year before it was introduced to the story in late 2011. However, initially, it was planned that a Toa of Earth named Varna would be the deceased Toa. It was only recently that BobTheDoctor27 decided to incorporate more canon characters into the Fractures Universe and recast the deceased Toa as Orde. *Orde's murder mystery is likely to be revived in Judgment Day in 2019. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Category:Psionics Category:Toa Category:Matoran Universe